1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel quaternary ammonium salts, a process for their preparation and their use as biologically active agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quaternary ammonium compounds as a class have long been known in the art and vary in size and complexity from tetramethyl ammonium salts to polymeric compounds. These salts have a wide variety of utility which include surfactants, germicides, thickening agents, etc.